All Mixed Up
by Corgidog88
Summary: What if Elizabeth is not the governor's real daughter? And what if the governor's actual daughter is a lady pirate called Madison? R&R please!
1. Captain Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this idea and a large wadrobe. That's it.

Hiya! I just thought of this idea and want to know if you want me to continue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A 19 year old girl named Madison walked on the shore of Port Royal. It was nearly midnight and she needed to find a place to stay, and more importanly, a place to work. Just then she saw a ship heading for the dock. A sudden wind made her long, curly black hair whip around.

As the ship came closer and closer, she saw it had black, ripped up sails and a pirate flag. On its side it said "_The Black Pearl_".

Madison ducked behind a rock. She had heard of the ship before. The pirates aboard it were said to be cursed. Madison peeked at the ship. It seemed to be stopping. _Were they going to attack Port Royal? _Madison wondered, but it was quite the contrary. The ship stopped near the dock and did not do anything. Madison decided it was safe to leave now, so she started to head for town. Suddenly, a man came out of the ship. He had long dark hair and was wearing a pirate-y hat.

The man walked towards town, too. Seeing this, Madison started to run. "Where are you going, my pretty?" the man called.

_Oh my god, I'm being chased by a crazy drunk guy! _Madison thought. She ran a little faster.

"I can tell what you're thinking. I'm not drunk, I'm this way normally," the man said.

At this point, Madison could run no longer. She collapsed right there on the spot.

The man caught up to her. "Hello, my pretty," he said, "I'm Captain Jack."

so should I continue?


	2. Will and Swann Manor

Disclaimer: You don't sue 'cause I don't own!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiya! Thanks for the reviews (I mean, review)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, here's the second chapter!!!!!!!!!

Captain Jack sat down next to Madison. "I have a question," he said. "Who are you?" he asked.

Madison sighed. "I am Madison Cervantes," she answered.

"That's cool," Jack said. "Can I call you Maddie?"

"No! Just Madison!" she replied. She got up and brushed herself off. "I must be going," she said, "although I was pleased to be in your acquaintance." In her mind, Madison thought, _I don't have the time to hang around with crazy drunk pirates._

Jack chased after her. Again. He grabbed her shoulders. "STOP TOUCHING MY BOOBS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

Jack let go. Madison stormed off to find a place to stay. Just then, it began to rain. _Oh, great, _she thought.

Suddenly, she saw something up ahead. There was a person walking towards a house. The person stopped, seein Madison. "Hello!" Madison called. Madison introduced herself. The guy introduced himself as Will.

"Funny," Madison said, "I pictured you as more of a William." Will stared. He realized she was serious. After talking for a while, Will seemed to befriend Madison.

"You can stay with the governor and me and Elizabeth, if you want," Will said warmly.

"Elizabeth? Who's Elizabeth?" Madison asked blankly.

"She's my wife," Will said. In her mind, Madison thought, _Darn. He's taken already!_

The two walked into the Swann Manor, talking about things. Well, really it was Madison doing all the talking. Will just stared, to mystified to say anything.

Good? Let me know! . Thankee!


	3. The Governor's Tea

Disclaimer: Da da da da.... Oh! I mean, I don't own POTC!!!!!!!

Hiya! Remember to review!!!!!!!!!!

Madison walked into the Swann Manor. It was, of course, big and beautiful and fancy. Just then a girl with long blond hair walked down the stairs. "Father, have you see my thong? I thought I..." she trailed off, seeing Madison. "Who's she?"

"A new friend of mine," Will said, even though they had been "friends" for about 5 minutes.

The governor walked in at that moment. "Oh, Elizabeth! Have you no manners? Sit your guest down to some tea," he said.

Everyone sat down to tea. "So what do you plan to do here, Madison?" the governor asked while slurping on his tea.

"I want to be a pirate. I met one earlier today and he was fascinating," she said. The governor choked on his tea. Elizabeth jumped up to help him. Finally, the governor barfed up the last couple swigs that had made him choke.

"Somebody get my diaper, I think I'll have an accident!" He yelled to his "special helper".

Madison began to laugh. She could tell she would have a lot of fun fooling around with them at Swann Manor.

Hey! Sorry that was a short chapter but with so many stories to write.... Anyway, review now at a computer near you!


End file.
